Another Chance
by fabi777
Summary: Lee meets someone that gives him "another chance" and takes him back to the past, in the motel. Rated T for swearing.
1. Another chance

Clementine was sitting next to Lee, crying.  
"My parents... It's so horrible..." she said. Her voice is weak, from being tired.  
"I can't imagine sweet pea" Lee said, looking at the teary little girl.  
"and now.. You? Please... Please don't be one of them... Please don't become a walker..." Clementine said, looking at the man that was with her monthes, saved her life and loved her like a daughter.  
"There's only one thing you can do... You know that"  
"i don't know if i can"  
"You have to shoot me, honey" Lee said.  
"Lee, no.."  
"It's okay... I remember standing over Duck, holding the gun. It was horrible. I'm sorry you're in that position now, i'll give anything for you not to be."  
"Okay Lee.. I can do it.. I can..."  
"find Omid ... And Christa ..."  
"They're probably looking for us right now. Stay on high ground. Don't go too far. You'll find them"  
"They'll take good care of you"  
Clementine cried more.  
"And Clem"  
Clementine looked up at Lee. His eyes were yellow-colored, and he looked 'horrible'  
"Keep that hair short"  
"i will. I'll cut it myself" Clementine promised.  
"Great. Good"  
"and also..." Lee's eyes closed.  
"What... What is it?"  
"no.. Don't worry... Allright..."  
"I'll miss you"  
"Me,too"  
Clementine stood up, holding the gun at Lee's head. She looked away. Suddenly, she pulled the trigger.

* * *

Lee opend his eyes. He saw a weird place, surrounded by computers.  
Lee looked at the computer right infront of him, seeing Clementine holding the gun. "Clem!" he smiled.  
"Lee. Welcome to your heaven" he heard a voice behind him.  
Lee turned around, seeing someone weird. He seemd like a normal guy, not an "angel"  
"Wh- who are you?"  
"It dosen't matter. It matters that i am the one that can bring you back to life"  
"what? how?" Lee said, opening his eyes.  
"I can take you back to your past, whenever you want. You'll know what will happen, and you'll have a chance to fix it."  
"But... Why me?"  
"Because of her" the guy said, pointing at Clementine.  
Lee looked at her, being scared and alone.  
"I'll do it. For her"  
"But, if you die this time, there's no going back. This is your only chance, Lee."


	2. Motel

"I wanna go back to the Motel. Before she... And they..." Lee said, thinking about Carley, Duck and Katjaa.  
"as you wish" the men said and disappeard.  
Lee woke up at his and Clementine's room at the motel. "Lee, wake up! Lilly want you to give the food rations to people!" Clementine said.  
"Clem? Clem!" Lee woke up and hugged her. "I missed you so much, Clem!"  
"i was sleeping in the next room" Clem said, pointing at the room.  
Lee rememberd what the guy said. "Don't tell anyone what you know will happen or that you talked to me."  
"I know sweat pea, i missed your smile" Lee said and Clementine smiled.  
Lee woke up, opening the door. "Go play with Duck a little bit, okay?"  
"okay" Clementine said and ran for him.  
"Thank god you woke up, Lee. I need you to hand out the food rations, i'm busy." Lilly said, giving him 5 food rations.  
"Here, Clem" Lee said and gave her an apple.  
"I love apples! thank you, Lee" she smiled and ate it.  
"Here, Duck" Lee said and gave him crackers and cheese.  
"Oh wow i'm so hungry! thank you Lee!" Duck said, reminding Lee how Duck got bitten, and how he killed him.  
Lee went to Kenny. He suddenly rememberd how he sacrificed himself to save Ben.  
"Here, Kenny." He said and gave him a jerky. "Your boy is fed"  
"thanks Lee" he said.  
Lee smiled and went to Lilly who was in her room. In the last days she was paranoid, fighting about staying at the motel. Lee agreed with Kenny,that moving out is the best idea.  
"what do you want?" Lilly said, in an aggressive voice.  
"I wanna talk to you about what happend yesterday" Lee said. Suddenly he rememberd how she killed Carley, and he left her out on the road.  
"That you and Kenny think that leaving this place is a good idea? go ahead."  
"It's not like that"  
"WHAT IT IS LIKE?! You and Kenny killed my dad and i..." Lilly stopped, taking a breath. "I'm sorry. I'm just mad about the people who stole the supplies"  
"i can try to help you with this."  
"Thank you so much" Lilly said, and gave him the broken flashlight. After asking everyone about it, even though he knew Ben did it, he talked to Carley.  
"Talk to Lilly yet?" she said.  
"Yes. She thinks supplies have been walking away. There's a broken flashlight, too. I'll look into it"  
"Thanks for doing that." Carley looked at him.  
"What i wanted to say was, i've been thinking a lot. About you" Carley looked at him, an half-smile on her face.  
"i think sbout you too" Lee said, remembering how she got killed by Lilly.  
"Our group is small"  
"You're small" Lee smiled.  
"But i was thinking about something... Telling the group about me, so they won't be mad if Lilly will tell them" Lee said, smiling.  
"that's what i was thinking about. Will you do it?"  
"I'll let people know"  
"Good. I think it's for the best"  
Carley smiled, going closer to his cheek. "Don't call me small, future-teller"  
they both smiled and Lee walked away.


	3. Changing the past

"Hey Lee? can i talk to you for a second?" Ben said. Lee rememberd how fell down and Kenny shot him.  
"Sure Ben,what is it?"  
"I... I made a... Deal with the bandits"  
"You did what?" Lee frowned.  
"Yeah... I'm so sorry.. I just... They're saying they have my friend... And they'll attack if we'll stop giving them"  
"Ben, you could've asked the group about doing that. But now it dosen't matter. I'll not tell anyone"  
"Thank you"

"Pss, Lee" Duck said. Or maybe "Robin Dick"  
"what is it?"  
"I found this chalk and a scuff on it over by the gate"  
"good job Duck"  
Duck put his hand up, waiting for an high-five. "Cool" he said after he got one.  
"Stay here this time"  
"okay"

Lee went out, seeing the bag. He still took it, so Lilly will belive him.  
"Holy shit" she said.  
"You don't fucking steal from us!" a guy with a mask said.  
"Shit. You keep them busy, i'll go around." Lilly said and Lee nodded.  
"Hold it, asshole!" he screamd.  
"Woah, relax, we can keep the deal going! we'll make it worth your while!"  
"I'm Listening"  
"We can split the supplies!"  
"maybe we'll kill all of you and take everything"  
"but you need us to take all this stuff out!"

**BOOM**

Lilly shoot the guy that was holding Carley. She took her gun out and shoot 3 of them, the bullets run out and Lee took his Shotgun, shooting the other bandits. Everyone was hiding, and Lee rememberd how Duck got bitten, and hurried to save him. He shoot the walker that was about to bite him. Katjaa, Duck and Clementine ran off there. "Lee!" Clementine smiled and huged him. "Clem! get in the RV!"  
Carley and Ben was hiding too. Lee killed the walkers. "Man you saved our asses" Ben said thankfuly. "Get in the RV!"  
Lee didn't call Lilly to get to the RV, knowing what she'll do. "Shit!" she said and ran inside. Now Lee need to not let Carley die.

* * *

"We need to know how this happen. We just lost everything"  
"well we're lucky as shit we've got this RV!"  
"and nobody died" Carley said.  
"You're right" Kenny said.  
"But people can die without food! what about us? what about the kids?" Lilly said and looked at Clementine.  
"The kids will be okay! you need to stop with your paranoia!" Lee yalled.  
"He's right. Come on Lilly, you need to chill out."  
"How the fuck do you chill out after a day like this?!" Lilly yalled.  
"We're all chill, it's just you that freaking everybody out" Ben said.  
"You are the one that gave them the supplies, right?"  
"What?!"  
"Lilly, stop. There's no way it was Ben." Carley said.  
"Was it both of you?"  
"What?" Ben said.  
"Iv'e seen you two together. WAS is both of you?"  
"Just let me out. I didn't do it but i don't like this. I don't like where it's headed."  
"Look me in the eyes and tell me it was her and not you"  
"Carley's trustworthey. She's not a traitor, Lilly"  
"Thank you, Lee"  
"Shit!" Kenny yalled.  
"What happend?" Lilly said.  
"I hit something. We gotta stop"  
"we can deal with this now, then" Lilly said, looking at Ben and at Carley.  
-You know what happens so i'll cut the arguing-  
Lilly was taking her gun out, pointing it at Carley.  
"No!" Lee jumped and pushed Carley out of the way. After that Lee felt like his arm's gone, and he fell down.  
"Drop it!" Kenny yalled at Lilly.  
"It wasn't suppose to be him.. I swear.." Lilly said.  
"So it was suppose to be me?" Carley said.  
"I was trying to protect all of us"  
"Lee!" Clementine cried, seeing Lee laying on the ground, his arm's bleeding.  
"He's still breating" Ben said. "You're lucky. 'Cause it could be two dead people right here!" Kenny yalled.  
"You're a murderer Lilly"  
"I'm a murderer? you've had Lee with you this whole time"  
"I don't care what he did before" Kenny said.  
"You know?"  
"yes. He told me"  
Carley smiled, knowing Lee listend to what she said and did what she wanted him to.  
"If we keep you with us, how long until you get me? You're not coming with us Lilly."  
"I'll die out here"  
"I dont care!" Kenny yalled. "Get him inside the RV and lets go!"


	4. The injured arm and the train

"Lee.. Please wake up... Don't be dead.. Please.." Clementine woke him up.  
"C... Clem? what happend?" Lee opend his eyes.  
"Lilly was going to shoot Carley but you pushed her and she shoot you"  
"Oww!" He looked at his arm, seeing Katjaa sewing it.  
"Sorry, sorry" Katjaa said.  
"how long was i sleeping?"  
"10 minutes" Kenny said.  
Lee looked around, seeing Ben sitting at the table, Carley infront of Ben, Kenny at the driver seat and Duck sleeping next to him, and Clementine sitting next to him. "Where's Lilly?"  
"you showed that bitch who she can shoot and who not" Kenny said.  
Katjaa finishes sewing up his arm, and Lee felt better. "Thanks, Katjaa. Is duck alright?"  
"Yes, why woulden't he be?"  
"Nothing.. A walker allmost got him"  
"But he didnt" Kenny said.  
Lee smiled, knowing he saved everyone.  
He sat down at his seat, Clementine leaning on his shoulder, and Lee hugging her.  
"What about Lilly?"  
"she was going to kill, so she's alone now"  
"Oh..." Clementine said.  
Lee told her the story about his brother. "So if he survived through that, i'm sure Lilly will survive"  
Ben went to Lee. "Thank you for having my back, Lee. I will never forget that"  
"Sure, Ben. But next time you need to ask the group if you can do stuff like that"  
"Okay"  
Lee stood up, putting sleeping Clementine in the seat. He looked at Carley. Who was sleeping and her head was in the table. He put a blanket around her, seeing she's shaking. He smiled, knowing it's a start of a relationship.  
He went to the driver seat. "How are you doing pal, you've got yourself in a mass"  
"It's better then let Carley die"  
"So you and her..?" Kenny asked.  
"Maybe in the future. Who knows?"

* * *

Lee and Kenny spotted a train. "Well, we've gotta deal with this now then" Kenny said.  
The RV stopped. Clementine first got out, smiling.  
"Clementine, you wanna play for a while?" Duck said. "Sure" they ran after each other.  
Ben went out the RV, Carley after him. "Hey Lee, you wanna check the train?"  
"Sure. Everybody sit tight"  
Lee and Ben got inside the train. "Seems like someone was living here" Lee said. He took a map and a water bottle.  
"Ken, you have cups?" Lee said. Kenny nodded and gave him some, Lee pour to all the cups, giving them. He got a smile from Clementine and Duck, a "thank you" from Kenny Katjaa and Ben, And a stare from Carley. From what happend they didn't talk much, only gave each other 'awkward stares'  
Then, Ben and Lee was at the driver seat. "There's a blinking button" Lee said. "Push it" Ben said. "Push it?" Lee said.  
"Yes" Ben answered. Ben pushed it. "See? it's just the breaks" Ben said.  
"This fucker works?" Kenny said.  
"Yeah, it is" Lee said.


	5. The new people and the love

Lee finally got brave enough to talk to Carley. He saw her inside the train, searching the boxes. He went closer to her, but an old man got closer. "Can i help you, darlin'?" he said. Lee didn't see him good enough to know it was Chuck, and Carley jumped, almost screaming. from thinking he was a rapist, killer or anything eles, he got his gun. "Don't touch her!" He yalled, pointing this at him and lowering it after seeing it's Chuck.  
"Sorry to scare you and your girlfriend, but i saw your craw outside"  
"who are you?" Carley said, still breating heavily from being scared.  
"Name's Chuck, Charles if you're fancy"  
"so what are you doing in this train?"  
"Dont know, but people are spending most of their time 'sitting in their house"  
"The train is your house?" Lee said.  
"Yeah" Chuck said.  
"So you're homeless, then?" Carley said.  
"Maybe, maybe not" he went outside, leaving Carley and Lee alone, staring at each-other, being silence for a second, untill Lee broke it.  
"How are you doing?" Lee said silenty.  
Carley stared at him awkwardly. "I'm fine... How about you?"  
"My arm's a little hurt, but i'm okay"  
Duck and Clementine who was running after each other, saw them talking. Clementine told him to stay quiet, and they were listening.  
"are you sure?" Carley said.  
"Yeah, it's better then letting someone get killed" Lee smiled, an half-smile on his face.  
"I can't belive she was going to do that.. Kill me for nothing... I didn't thought she was like that.." Carley stared down.  
"But she didn't" Lee said.  
"Thank you"  
"You don't need to thank me, Carley. I need to thank you, for saving me all the time, trusting me, knowing my past and you were with me all the time. You deserve more then what i did" Lee said.  
"Awww" Duck said , Lee and Carley turned around and saw Clementine and Duck hearing them. "Duck, i told you to stay quiet!" Clementine said.  
"I know, sorry, we're not here" Duck said.  
Duck ran away and Clementine after him.  
"She's smart, your girl" Carley said.  
"Yeah... she's special... Like you..." Lee smiled, went closer and closer to Carley, and kissed her lips, and hugged her.  
"Awww" Kenny said. all the all group was there, beeing called by Clementine and Duck to see them. Lee stopped, looking at everyone. "Damn you we can't have a second alone?" he said.  
"It's gonna be dark, so you and your girlfriend can kiss later, first we need to get this train going" Kenny said. Lee nodded, gave Carley another kiss and ran to the driver seat.

* * *

-After getting the train ready and Meeting Omid and Christa-  
"Damn, we're goldan!" Kenny said.  
"Yeah, we are" Lee smiled.  
"You can go back to your things" Kenny said.  
Lee went back to the group, seeing Duck, Clementine and Ben eating a candy, Christa and Omid were sleeping. "Where did you get that from?" Lee asked Clementine.  
"Chuck gave it to us. Ben, too" Clementine said, looking at Ben eating the candy and awkwardly staring.  
"You had fun today?"  
"Yeah" Clementine smiled.  
A pillow was thrown at Lee, the same one that he coverd Carley with. He turned around seeing her, smilling at him.  
"Took you two long, tall" she said. Lee was the tallest adult, exept Ben who was teenager.  
"sorry, small" he said. Carley was the shortest adult.  
She smiled and kissed his cheek. Clementine was looking at them, smiling.  
Lee went sitting next to Clementine who was yawning. "Why don't you go to sleep Clem, tommorow's a big day"  
"Where are we going?" She asked, with a sleepy voice.  
"We're going to look for your parents. Or at least know what happend to them"  
"Really?"  
"Of course"  
Clementine smiled, nodded and fall asleep. Lee kissed her forehead. "Good-night sweet pea" he said.  
"You're a good parent. Well, allmost parent" Carley said.  
Lee smiled. "good night honey. Tommorow you'll get to savannah, and i've got your parents right here. You'll meet them even if Lee wants you to or not"  
"Oh no..." Lee thought. 


	6. Don't talk to strangers

"What the.. What the hell was that?" Carley said.  
"Wasn't this think broken?" Christa said.  
"Wasn't you sleeping? Lee said.  
"I heard you guys, you should be more quiet" she said and turn back to sleep.  
"Let's talk about this tomorrow" Carley said. "Okay" Lee replied and smiled at her, as they both fell asleep next to Clementine.

"I wanna see them again" whispered Clementine, as she's trying not to wake someone up.  
"I know you want to Clementine, but they can't talk to you right now"  
"Why not?"  
"Because they... uh.." the man gasped.  
"Forget it, i just wanna see them when i talk to them, it'll make me sad to talk to them but can't hug them" Clementine said.  
"Yeah, they want that too"  
"Good night"  
"Good night"

06:00 am.  
Lee woke up. He quietly walked to Kenny.  
"Ken,you weren't sleeping?"  
"Why would i, i just need to focus on getting my family out of here. And yours. And the kid"  
"But if you-  
"Look Lee, i don't care what will happen to me. I just care about my family and my group" Kenny stopped him.  
"But you will get us killed if you'll get tired and fall asleep while driving!"  
"We made it, you wanna say something?" Kenny said as he stopped the train and looked out the window.  
"Still, if you kept going...  
"JUST WAKE EVERYONE UP!" Kenny yalled.  
"But Ken-  
"JUST DO IT!"  
"Okay, jeez" Lee said and walked back to the train.  
"Ken, stop being like that. We're safe no matter what" said Katjaa.  
"Guys,wake up. We made it"  
"But didn't we stop in the night?" Omid asked while opening his eyes.  
"No, mister 'look at me, i can drive all night long without sleeping' was here." Lee said.  
"Goddamn" Omid said.

"Clem, can we talk to you for a second?" Carley said to the little girl.  
"Okay-dokey"  
"Your walkie-takie, it was working?" Lee asked.  
"Yes, after you fixed it" she said to him.  
"And you didn't tell us?"  
Clementine's face turn red. She never knew they heard the guy, and they were never mad at her.  
"You're not in trouble, it's just dangerous"  
"I... talked to someone, he's very nice, he says he have my parents, i think he wants to help"  
"Clem honey, belive me, it's not what he wants. There are bad people in this world, and they can use the infromation you gave them againts us" Christa said.  
Clementine opened her mouth as to say something, but Kenny stopped her yalling "is everyone up yet?"  
"Yes" Lee yalled at Kenny and turned back to Clementine.  
"I'm not mad at you, but please, Don't talk to strangers"


	7. Savannah

It's been a hot day. it didn't stop the group from going to River street, getting the boat.  
"So when are you gonna tell us?" Christa said to Lee.  
"About what?"  
"About the radio"  
"What about it?"  
"That it's working"  
"I only knew yesterday, i was going to tell you" Lee said truthfully.  
"Oww" Omid said as he fall and held a car. "Are you okay?" said his worried girlfriend. "I'm okay... I'm..." he said as he fell down again.  
"You're not okay. You need to rest. He needs to rest"  
"Here, Omid" Lee said and helped Omid.  
"Kenny, how far untill River street?" Carley said, holding the little girl.  
"Should be few blocks ah-  
Kenny stopped, hearing a bell.  
"Shit, it's that radio guy again" Carley said.  
"Keep walking, no-one's ringing that bell. Its automatic, on a timer" Kenny explained.  
Lee looked at his watch. "What kind of church bell rings at 12 past the hour?"  
They thought for a second, until Lee looked up and gasped. "Someone's up there" they looked up, seeing no-one.  
"What did you saw?" Carley said.  
"I saw a guy, he probably rang the bell" Lee answered.  
"Must be our radio-guy"  
"Ask for whom the bell tolls"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"It tolls for thee" they turned around, seeing the walkers going after them.  
"Shit.." Omid mumbled.  
"Everybody, run!" Lee yalled and catched both Carley and Clementine.  
"Shit!" Kenny yalled as a walker grabbed him.  
"Dad!" Duck yalled.  
Lee fast took his gun, telling Carley to take Clementine to safty, and shooting the walker who grabbed Kenny.  
"Thanks, pal"  
"Ben!" Lee turned around, seeing Clementine and Ben trapped, and Carley shotting walkers.  
"No, Ben! help her!" Lee yalled, before the teen ran away.  
"Goddammit!" he said and took his gun, shooting some walkers that tries to attack Clementine. Another one almost got her.  
BOOM  
the walker was down, shot by Carley. Lee ran to grab Clementine's hand, followd by Chuck.  
"Go, inside the house!" Kenny yalled.


End file.
